MulteFire is an uplink transmission method newly defined on the basis of a Licensed-Assisted Access (LAA) downlink transmission method in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release 13 (R13), and it may operate individually at an unlicensed frequency spectrum (i.e., stand-alone LTE-U). The MulteFire may support one or both of two network modes (or network services), i.e., a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) access mode and a Neutral Host Network (NHN) access mode.
In order to support a plurality of service providers in a MulteFire network (e.g., an NHN network), i.e., to enable the plurality of service providers to provide services through the MulteFire network, Participating Service Provider Identity (PSP-IDs) have been introduced. The PSP-IDs are adopted to indicate different PSPs. For example, a plurality of PSP-IDs may be adopted to indicate a plurality of PSPs supported by a UE. However, the current research in the communication field focuses on how to report the PSP-IDs at a UE side, i.e., there is an urgent need to provide a scheme for reporting the PSP-IDs by the UE.